


All I Want For Christmas

by ShaunaAnn



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Erotica, F/M, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Oral Sex, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaAnn/pseuds/ShaunaAnn
Summary: Bobby and MC celebrate their first Christmas post-Villa!
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 41





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby and MC celebrate their first Christmas post-Villa!

I sighed as I looked at the beautiful Christmas tree that stood in the living room of our apartment. Bobby and I had decorated it a few days ago... I hadn’t wanted a tree this year, I hadn’t wanted anything “Christmasy” at all, in fact. I just wasn’t feeling it this year. I was far from my parents who lived in California and my sister was in Hawaii with her boyfriend for the holidays. I was missing them all terribly and it just didn’t feel like Christmas, knowing I wouldn’t be able to spend the holidays with them this year. 

I touched the “Our First Christmas” ornament that hung front and center on the tree and it made me smile. I did have Bobby to spend Christmas with this year. After winning Love Island with him this past summer, we had wasted no time in getting an apartment and starting our life together when the show was over. There was never a dull moment with him and I’d loved every minute of it. 

I turned on some Christmas music and went to the kitchen to check on our Christmas Eve dinner. Bobby would be home any minute now and I was really trying to get myself into the Christmas spirit, for his sake. Earlier, we had started baking a ham and now I was putting the finishing touches on the mashed potatoes and gravy. He had gone out to get some wine and a “surprise” a couple hours ago. Christmas was his favorite holiday and he was so excited about our first one together in our apartment, so I wouldn’t have been surprised if he brought back a troupe of elves to serenade us with Christmas carols during dinner. With him anything was possible, I thought and giggled to myself. 

I was adding a dash of salt to the gravy when I heard the doorbell. That’s strange, I thought. We hadn’t invited anyone else to our little Christmas Eve dinner. Who could it be? I turned the heat down on the stove and headed to the door as it rang a second time. “Just a minute!” I called. 

I opened the door to find an oddly familiar Santa Claus holding a large bag full of presents. I couldn’t help it, I was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Ho, ho, ho!” Santa said. “Merry Christmas, Trinity!” 

“Bobby!” I said, laughing and opening the door wider to allow him inside with the huge sack of gifts in tow. Bobby, I mean, Santa shot me a disapproving look. 

“I don’t know who this ‘Bobby’ is that you speak of,” he said, trying and failing to disguise his voice. “I’m Santa Claus and I heard there’s a lass here who’s been very naughty,” he continued, giving me a wink. 

I giggled and decided to play along. “Oh Santa, you must be mistaken. I’ve been a very good girl!” I said, batting my eyelashes at him and smiling sweetly. 

“Is that so?” Bobby said, placing the bag next to the Christmas tree and turning to me. He pulled what looked like a receipt from the pocket of his red pants and pretended to read it. “Nope, says right here - Trinity was NAUGHTY. And the elves are never wrong.” 

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, locking eyes with him. He smiled that boyishly charming smile of his that makes him irresistible. He was wearing a red and white Santa hat that made his dreds stick out the bottom in all directions. He wore a fake white beard and mustache that sat a little crooked on his face. The red and white coat and pants, complete with what appeared to be a pillow stuffed underneath, and a large black belt completed his look. His light brown eyes were full of amusement and I knew he was having a blast playing Santa for me. 

“Isn’t there some way I can convince you I’ve been a good girl, Santa?” I said, my voice low, as I tugged at the fake beard. Bobby grinned, his eyes smoldering. 

“Oh there is... we’ll get to that. But first...” he said with a wink. He pulled his phone out of the Santa pants and pushed a couple of buttons. “All I Want For Christmas is You” by Mariah Carey began playing from his phone. 

I laughed as Bobby struck a pose and started to lip sync. “I don’t want a lot for Christmas... there is just one thing I need...,” he pretended to sing as he slowly unbuttoned the Santa coat and pulled out the pillow, giving me that irresistible smile of his. 

“Oh my God, what are you doing?” I giggled, watching him do his sexy Santa strip tease while continuing to lip sync. 

“I don’t care about the presents... underneath the Christmas tree...,” he feigned singing, putting his all into it. He tossed the Santa coat to the couch, revealing his bare chest underneath. 

I bit my lip and smiled at him as he continued the show. With a sexy smirk, he moved in front of me and kissed me softly, pushing me down until I was sitting on the couch. He winked and stood up, his hands going to the large belt buckle that held the Santa pants in place. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas... there is just one thing I need,” he lip synced again, unbuckling and dropping the red pants to the floor, revealing a red thong with white fur across the top. He did a little spin and kicked the pants to the side, allowing me to see his bare ass... which he slapped and looked back at me with a cheeky grin. 

I threw my head back and howled with laughter. He continued to dance and strut in the tiny thong and Santa hat while lip syncing, pausing now and then to thrust his pelvis in my direction and wink at me. He finally pulled the fake beard off and flung it towards me and I laughed as I batted it aside. His performance was definitely putting me in the “mood”, Christmas and otherwise. I could feel my pulse quickening as my skin flushed. I bit my lip at him again and raised my eyebrows as he continued his act. 

Finally the song was coming to an end and he came over to stand in front of me, took my hands, and pulled me up to meet him. “All I want for Christmas is you, baby,” he whispered as the song faded out, then he kissed me. The kisses were soft and sweet at first, over and over again. My hands went to his hair and discovered the Santa hat still there. I flung it to the floor and ran my hands through his hair, pulling him to me as our kisses became more urgent. 

My hands roamed over his bare chest, his arms, his stomach, then down to the Santa thong, which he filled out quite nicely. “Trin...” he moaned against my mouth as I touched him. 

Then his hands were gripping my ass, hoisting me up until I had my legs wrapped around him as I yelped in surprise. Bobby laughed, carrying me through the apartment to the bedroom, where he deposited me gently onto the bed. 

He kissed my lips, my cheek, my neck, my chest, as he worked on unbuttoning my shirt. He pushed me back onto the bed reaching behind me to unhook my bra as he did, kissing and caressing me all the time. He continued making his way down my body, planting kisses on both breasts, my stomach, and finally reaching my jeans. I moaned with pleasure as he looked up at me and grinned, his finger tugging on a belt loop. 

“On a scale of 1-10, where would you say your Christmas spirit is now?” He said with a cheeky grin. 

I rolled my eyes at him. “Definitely a 10.... but do you think we can make it 11?” I asked with a pout. 

Bobby laughed. “Lass, I’m gonna take you to at least a 12,” he said as he unfastened my jeans and slid them down. I shimmied my hips a bit to help remove them and my panties and he tossed them both to the side. 

With one last cheeky grin, Bobby slid down between my legs and kissed my core, making me moan as I closed my eyes. My entire body shuddered as he worked. I gasped and put my hands in his hair. He made a low growling sound as he continued and I was losing myself to the sensations of his mouth and tongue on me. 

Just when I thought I couldn’t take another second, Bobby stopped momentarily to rip away the Santa thong he was still wearing. Then he was between my legs again and I moaned in pleasure as he thrust into me. 

I gripped his biceps and ran my hands over his shoulders, raking my nails down his back as he continued. I met him with every stroke, both of us gasping and moaning. My hands reached his ass and I squeezed as he thrust harder and deeper. 

His lips found mine and he kissed me hard, his tongue making its way into my mouth to encircle and tease my own. I tasted myself on him, which almost put me over the edge. 

“Oh my God, Trinity...” he gasped and kissed me again. I called out his name as we climaxed together. I felt him shudder, then he collapsed on me, both of us trying to catch our breath. I could feel his heart pounding against my chest. 

After a few seconds of recovery, Bobby breathlessly said, “Ok, you’ve convinced me.” He rolled over to lay beside me and I snuggled close, putting my head on his chest, which was still rising and falling rapidly. 

I wrinkled my brow with confusion. “Convinced you of what, babe?” I asked.

He stroked my hair and said, “That you have been a very... VERY good girl.” I giggled, having completely forgotten about our earlier conversation until now. 

“Well, I think we definitely reached 12 on the Christmas Spirit scale. Maybe even 13,” I said with a laugh and he planted a kiss on my head. 

“I’m glad, babe,” he said, growing serious. “I know you’ve been down lately and I just wanted you to have a good Christmas. Especially since it’s our first one together... the first of many.” He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a squeeze. 

I squeezed him back. “How did I get so lucky? Not only are you hot and great in the sack, you can cook and you’re thoughtful and sweet too. I’m never letting you out of my sight, Bobby McKenzie,” I said as he laughed. 

“Excuse me, that’s Santa to you, lass,” he said with a smirk as I looked up at him. 

I lightly punched his arm and said, “Oops, I meant SANTA. Am I on the naughty list now?” I said, laughing. 

He caught my face with both hands and kissed me softly. “Never,” he said, brushing his nose against mine. 

“Boop,” we said in unison and giggled.


End file.
